Should Have Been Mine
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS AN AU! Other than that, I wrote this story for Meriduu via request    I hope you enjoy!    Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach characers.


Should Have Been Mine

I blew myself a kiss as I checked my flawless appearance in the mirror. Today was the first day of my last year in high school. I couldn't just settle with looking hot. I had to look extremely hot. I had adorned myself with hot pink short shorts, a white v-neck tee and a black leather vest. I wore a couple of chain bracelets to feel more badass than usual. My pink hair was straightened as usual and matched my shoes.

I pushed my glasses farther up my nose and checked my freshly painted black nails that matched my satchel. With one last wink at the mirror, I walked out of my apartment and into the elevator. Since I only lived a couple blocks from the school, I didn't have to walk very long. I walked down the school hallway with my head held high and a sway in my hips. When I waltzed into my classroom, I slid myself into my desk (making my shorts rid up a bit) and folded one leg over the other.

Being in an advanced class meant there were fewer people in the classroom than an ordinary class would hold. I recognized many of the faces among me and knew that I'd be top of the class…again. Just as I looked to the door, one of my least favorite people walked in…Nnoitora. His jet black hair reached just past his shoulders, covering one eye. He wore a black and white vertical striped, long-sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. Despite being a lecherous asshole, he was actually pretty hot.

Still, I wasn't about to tell _him_ that. I turned my nose to him and looked at a rather plain girl next to me as if we'd been having a conversation. She blushed and started babbling about the latest celebrity gossip. It made me think that she was lost and in the wrong classroom. I noticed Nnoitora start to approach but I forced myself to relax. I let one arm hang lazily over the side of the desk and propped my chin up in the palm of my hand.

When the girl caught sight of Nnoitora, she quieted down and switched the topic to her alleged best friend known as Ichigo. The moment Nnoitora stopped in front of us, she quit talking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Szayelaporro. You look as gay as ever," he chuckled.

"You're just upset because I won't have sex with you," I laughed.

"Heh, even if I wanted to have sex with you, I wouldn't bother asking permission," he smirked and leaned in close.

"You're not intimidating. Besides, I'm certain I'd never feel you penetrate as small as you dick probably is," I laughed.

"No, it's more likely that you're just really loose," he laughed back.

"You lecherous piece of shit!" I snapped and stood.

I was obviously shorter than him but I was certainly not weaker. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have cared that they said that. Since it was Nnoitora, it bugged me. He was hot and truthfully, I wanted him to fuck me. No, I wanted more than that. I wanted that sick, lecherous, blood-thirsty bastard to want me, to love me even though I know he never could. It's not like I could love him back anyway. I was too sadistic for that.

"Oh? Did that piss you off? Maybe I should say it again," Nnoitora laughed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I pulled back my fist and launched it forward. It made contact hard and fast, knocking him to the ground. He slammed into a couple of desks and wiped the blood from his lip. His eyes were wide and I quickly sat down. He then stood, gripped the side of my desk and flipped it over with me in it. The desk pinned me to the ground as Nnoitora leaned over me, pushing the desk into the ground and my legs.

"Let me out!" I yelled.

"No," he answered with a smirk.

All the people around us had moved back and were making their way out of the classroom. They stared through the window with wide eyes. I gripped the desk and shoved hard into Nnoitora's chest. They wanted a show? Fine, I'd give them a show. I pulled my fist back and launched another punch.

When Nnoitora stood, I gripped his shirt and threw him to the ground, rearing my fist back. Suddenly, two strong hands gripped me under my arms and pulled me off of Nnoitora. I struggled for a bit before giving up. I looked behind me to see Aizen-sensei, pulling me to the nurse's office to await the administrators. Ulquiorra was guiding Nnoitora in the same direction.

Upon reaching the nurse's office, I was thrown into a chair while Nnoitora sunk down into one on the other side of the room. Aizen-sensei and Ulquiorra exited the room and walked away. I sighed and assessed the damage that had been done to me. I had bruises forming across my thighs from where he'd pressed the desk into my legs. Other than that, I was unharmed. Nnoitora only had a busted lip and possibly a black eye.

"Where in the Hell is that damn nurse?" he growled.

"Obviously not here," I hissed.

Nnoitora's eyes narrowed more than usual as he looked around. He stood abruptly and checked the entire office and then the hallway. When he saw that no one was around, he turned to me and smirked, shutting the door before sitting back down.

"You know, that fight turned me on a little. How about you come over and suck me to make it feel better?" he asked, still smirking.

"Um, no. I can get any boy I want. Why in the Hell would I want you?" I scoffed.

"Don't make me force you, you little bitch," he growled.

Nnoitora clenched his fists as the door opened. The beautiful but stern Byakuya walked in with a drawn expression.

"You're suspended for three days. Get your things and go," he snapped and walked out of the room just as quickly as he'd come.

With a sigh, I returned to the classroom, retrieved my satchel and exited the school. The walk home was quiet and eerie. I groaned as I finally entered my apartment and tossed aside my satchel. I slid out of my vest and threw it on top of the satchel. I then frowned at the bruises on my beautiful, freshly shaved legs.

I bent over to untie my shoes when a low whistle sounded behind me. I immediately froze.

"You really do have a nice ass," I heard Nnoitora snicker.

Snapping into an upright position, I whirled around to see him standing in front of my closed and locked front door.

"Breaking in was so easy. You need better locks on your door," he chuckled and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want your ass," he laughed and stepped forward.

I turned to run but a hand gripped my hair and threw me to the ground. Another hand gripped the top of my shorts and pulled them down with my thong. I struggled as best as I could but he was pressing down on with unbelievable force.

"Give up, Szayelaporro and I won't have to rape you," he whispered into my ear.

I could feel his free erection pressed against my entrance and my eyes widened. The head of his penis teased my hole and made me whimper.

"Y-You're going to have to," I stammered.

"Oh, so, you want me to," he stated rather than asked.

"O-Of course not," I breathed heavily, becoming erect.

"I think you do," he whispered, pushing the head of his penis into my entrance.

I whimpered again and gripped the carpet, tears coming to my eyes. Nnoitora slid his hand around my waist and pulled my hips up to him. I could feel the material of his jeans against my legs. My shorts were around my knees, restricting my ability to move. His other hand slid up to grip my hair.

"Admit it. You want me to ram my cock into your ass and fuck you so hard," he hissed at me with an evil grin.

"N-No, please," I winced.

"You have feelings for me," he accused.

"No…" I whined.

"You do," he accused again.

"N-No…I can't…love," I said in between heavy breaths.

I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted him to hurt me. I wanted him to be a brute. I wanted every inch of the evil being named Nnoitora. I wanted us to be evil together and somehow love each other. I wanted that but I knew it would never happen. A tug on my hair pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Can't love? How pathetic. You don't even have a full range of emotions," he scoffed.

"Neither do you," I growled.

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way," he hissed and shoved the rest of himself inside me.

I gasped and shut my eyes, tears forming as I gripped the carpet. By grabbing my hair and pulling, I was forced on to my hands and spread my legs as far as my shorts would let me. Nnoitora then pushed my head down, leaving just my hips in the air. As he thrusted, his hand slid around and gripped my throbbing penis and began to move.

I moaned loudly despite the pain of Nnoitora's hard and fast thrusts. Tears slipped down m cheeks as he pounded and stroked me. I could hear his moans mix with mine and somehow, it pleased me.

"Nng, oh God. You're so tight," he moaned, stroaking faster.

All of a sudden, pleasure took hold and forced me to shudder. My grip on the carpet tightened as I moaned louder than before.

"Oh, N-Nnoitora…hit it again," I moaned.

He hit it over and over again, forcing me to cum but he didn't stop, despite his own seed spilling out of him. He flipped me over on my back, pulling out abruptly and slid my legs over his head and down to his waist. I bit my bottom lip as he slid inside again, resuming the pounding. This time, I gripped my own penis and stroaked as he used both hands to hold onto my waist. It wasn't long before he was hitting my spot again.

He came inside again as my seed spilled out on me. I could tell he was getting tires so, to get back at him, I sat up and pushed him to sit back on his ankles. I moved myself, gripping his shoulders for support. He moaned loudly as sweat drenched our bodies.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned.

Once again, he came inside and I came on myself. We were both out of breath but he still managed to pull out and slide my legs back over his head. He gripped my hair and stood, forcing my mouth over his semen covered penis. I sucked him off, letting him cum in my mouth and on my face, collapsing when we were finished.

He smirked, pulled up his boxers and pants, before zipping up and just waltzing out of my apartment. Anger rose inside me but I was too weak to move. I wound up sleeping on my floor. Over the next three days, I had barely managed to move or eat. I was sore and bruised from the fight and the fuck and pissed that he'd just left me there. He never even called.

The day I was allowed back in school, I wore a pair of white short shorts and a hot pink v-neck with matching shoes. I grabbed my satchel once more and made my way to school. When I slid into my desk, the green-haired girl next to me turned and stared.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm pissed," I corrected her.

"But you're sad, too. You miss someone," she pressed.

I opened my mouth to snap back when I decided to stop and think about it. I knew I was pissed but…I had been denying my sadness. It had upset me that I had meant so little to Nnoitora. It wasn't long before a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a familiar voice snap above me. I looked up to see Nnoitora glaring at me through blurry eyes.

"She, um, Nelliel made me realize something," I mumbled, remembering the girl's name. Nnoitora shifted his glare to her.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" he growled with more hostility than needed.

"She didn't do anything. If you want to be pissed at someone, look in a damn mirror," I snapped, another tear falling.

"What…?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"You broke into my apartment, practically raped me and then just left me on the floor! You didn't call to ask if I was okay! Hell, you didn't even stop by to do it again!" I snapped, tears falling.

This wasn't like me. I never cried. I never fell for black haired hotties in button-up shirts and blue ties and skinny jeans. I never experienced what I thought was heartbreak. I never had a heart.

"Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry," I heard Nnoitora whimper.

"Why should that matter? I hated watching you go! I hated waiting for a phone call or a knock on my door! I hate standing here, staring at you with tears streaming down my face! I hate feeling my heart break when I thought I didn't even have a heart! And I hate the fact that I'm standing here, pouring my heart out to you and all you can do is stand there and stare at me!" I yelled, hating myself for being so weak and pathetic.

Before I knew what was happening, Nnoitora had snatched me out of my desk, wrapped and arm under my ass, picked me up and kissed me in a manner of seconds. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When we broke apart for air, he sat me on my desk and placed a hand on either side. He hung his head as if he were exhausted.

"Dammit…Why did you have to say that? All my life, I've hated, mocked and beaten the shit out of people. You weren't supposed to be any different but somehow, I couldn't help but fall in love with you," he sighed and looked up at me. A blush rose to my cheeks and I huffed.

"It's not like I wanted to fall in love with you either. That decision should have been mine," I sighed as well.

With another kiss, Nnoitora gripped my hand and led me out of the school. I didn't bother worrying about anyone else. I was only focused on Nnoitora and any possible future we had together.


End file.
